<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck You, I Love You by Tsukkiyama_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470268">Fuck You, I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiyama_8/pseuds/Tsukkiyama_8'>Tsukkiyama_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiyama_8/pseuds/Tsukkiyama_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Craig le gusta su vida, la misma rutina de siempre. Ahora está en su último año de secundaria y todo va bien, excepto que su pasado, o un chico en específico, llega y destruye su rutina aburrida. Tweek, había desaparecido poco después de que terminaran el cuarto año, no notas y no explicación. La cafetería solo decía que pronto volverían... Pero muchos, en especial Craig, habían dejado de creer eso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Clyde Donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ╰We talk too much and listen too little╮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Y Token? —Cuestionó Craig al castaño que se encontraba a su lado esperando al bus escolar, cada día era aburrido y tranquilo, lo cuál era perfecto para él.</p><p>—Nos espera en el bus, aunque no entiendo por qué lo toma cuando podría venir en limosina.</p><p>—Puede ser que Token no quiera ser esos chicos ricos y malcriados de los que nos burlamos, ya es suficiente con Cartman pretendiendo tener lo que no tiene.</p><p>—Sí, pero debo recordarte que él nunca lo toma y siempre está antes que nosotros aquí</p><p>El azabache solo aguantó una pequeña risa, le divertía como Clyde no salía del closet, pero se sabía de memoria la rutina de Token. Sin mencionar que su acto heterosexual casi fuck boy se le estaba haciendo viejo. No por nada salió llorando de jugar siete minutos en el paraíso una vez, hasta ahora tiene el trauma ya que ni cuando estaba con Bebe lo quiso jugar.</p><p>—Token dice que le pidieron mostrar la escuela a un no tan nuevo estudiante. —¿No tan nuevo estudiante? Ahora faltaba que regresara alguien a South Park, quizás el noviecito mormón de Stan o el chico ese que dejó a Butters en el hospital. Sea cuál sea la situación, no era su problema y así le gustaba mantener todo.</p><p>—Debo de suponer que esperas que sea una chica que te ayude a olvidar a Bebe, aunque también tienes a Lisa. Fue tu relación más duradera.</p><p>—Claro, porque sueño con mi cabeza de abajo ahora, aunque conocer a una nueva chica no estaría mal. Hasta siento que las que conocemos nos guardan rencor.</p><p>Claro que les guardaban rencor, pero no por algo que hubieran hecho ellos. Igual ese problema no lo tuvo que vivir mucho Craig, por razones que desearía no recordar. Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del bus escolar, momento de subir e ir al reformatorio disfrazado de escuela.</p><p>Al subir observó los asientos de atrás ocupados por la banda de Cartman, al parecer planeaban algo y después de lo de Perú, mejor alejarse de ellos. Por las primeras filas las chicas cotilleando y Clyde mirándolas sin perder tiempo, en serio le hacía falta sentar cabeza por lo menos un mes entero.</p><p>Por último, los intermedios casi vacíos, excepto por uno donde se encontraba Token junto a una mata de cabellos rubios... ¿Aferrada a este? No, esto tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala broma.</p><p>—Tranquilo, el bus no se estrellará. —Pudo escucharlo a medida que se acercaba, sin dudar arrastró a Clyde para que ambos tomaran asiento delante de ellos.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¿Lo juras? —Ya no los observaba, pero sabía que Token asentía con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sus oídos fueron inundados por una voz algo aguda, que si no lo conociera supondría que era una chica nueva, pero no.</p><p>—Mami Token. —No pudo evitar golpearse la frente, Clyde podía llegar a ser idiota con sus saludos, además de hacerlo tener ahora que enfrentar algo que deseaba evitar. —¿Quién es la nueva?</p><p>—¡Jesucristo! —Sí, ya no tenía ni la menor de las dudas de quién se trataba, alguien que lo hizo salir del closet y se fue una vez que el acto perdió audiencia. Mierda. —Soy Tweek, Clyde.</p><p>Pero una parte impulsiva de él lo obligaba a voltear, para verificar lo que ya sabía. Encontrándose con esos ojos que era una mezcla de colores, el azul y el verde peleando sin ceder.</p><p>Token por su parte les daba una mirada asesina al castaño y azabache, par de idiotas. Estaban asustando al pobre Tweek que no hacía más que apretar su brazo, fuerte. —Siéntense derechos y callados. —Dijo en voz firme logrando que estos obedecieran y Tweek aflojara el agarre sintiéndose más seguro.</p><p>Al llegar a la secundaria esperaron que todos bajaran, de modo que los cuatro fueron los últimos en bajar, primero Clyde seguido por Token, por último, Craig y Tweek.</p><p>Para suerte del rubio se tropezó levemente haciendo que cayera apoyado en la espalda del peruano, el cuál solo volteó con una mirada algo fastidiada.</p><p><em>¡Oh no!</em>Fue lo único que pensó Token al presenciar la escena, poco antes que Tweek saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio.</p><p>—Iré por él. <em>Gracias, </em>Craig.</p><p>El nombrado se había quedado paralizado... ¿Había asustado a Tweek?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ╰Fuck You and Fuck That╮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todo no va muy bien con la llegada de Tweek y Craig lo siente a fondo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Yo no le hice nada! —Bien, Craig era paciente y aburrido, pero si Clyde le daba vueltas al tema de que asustó al rubio, por horas, era notorio que terminaría explotando. —Aunque sí, tienes razón, la verdad quiero golpear a Tweek hasta que deje de moverse.</p><p>—¡AH! —Fue lo único que escuchó para cuando levantó su mirada encontrándose con el mencionado abrazado como koala a Token, su suerte era tan buena.</p><p>—Craig. —Todos en la escuela reconocía ese tono de voz, cuando Token se enojaba lo mejor era ser lo más sumiso posible. —¿Puedes dejar de decir imprudencias en frente de Tweek? —Al parecer Tweek, no quería peleas como antes. Aunque no era como si se la hubieran pasado peleando siempre, solo fueron dos peleas y no hubo ganador, nunca había ganador cuando se trataba de ambos.</p><p>Solo respondió con su seña habitual ganándose una mirada temerosa por Tweek, ¿Tan intimidante lucía? No, él no era intimidante, esos eran Cartman y su grupo desatando apocalipsis. Craig seguía luciendo tan aburrido como siempre, ¿Por qué Tweek parecía tenerle miedo cuando antes lo visitaba en la madrugada por ataques de ansiedad? —¿Y hasta cuándo serás niñera?</p><p>Mierda, sonó muy áspero y molesto, con lo sensible que parece ser el rubio se encontraba esperaba que lloriqueara como Clyde. —¡Jesucristo! ¡Token lo lamento! No quería que perdieras tiempo con tus amigos. —Pronunció bastante tembloroso mientras soltaba el agarre de a pocos. Mierda, Craig ya podía sentir el periódico escolar golpeándolo en la cabeza. —Creo que puedo por mi cuenta, gracias por ser amable conmigo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa increíblemente inocente mientras de su bolsillo sacar su horario antes de dar un abrazo de despedida al moreno y partir en busca de sus respectivas clases.</p><p>—Tienes un segundo antes de que saque el periódico. —La había cagado, ese tono no era el usual. —Tweek siempre me ha agradado y parece una excelente persona, no estoy acompañándolo solo por ser niñera, sabes que buena reputación con el director ya tengo.</p><p>Bien, él solito había estropeado la tranquilidad de su alrededor... No, eso lo había hecho Tweek cuando decidió irse y regresar como si nada. Sabía que verse involucrado con él de nuevo no sería bueno, estropeaba su aburrimiento. ¡Pero se suponía que era problema de Token! ¿Por qué Craig tenía que ser el culpable? Justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar aquella injustica cuando sintió el peso de un diccionario caerle encima.</p><p>—No han repartido el periódico aún. —Tuvo la decencia de excusarse su amigo antes de dar media vuelta para seguir a Tweek.</p><p>—¡Salvaje! —Gritó solo recibiendo en respuesta el dedo corazón, Token sabía como tratar a Craig.</p><p>Clyde por su parte se había mantenido en silencio aguantando las carcajadas que habían amenazado por salir de sus labios, él no quería el diccionario.</p><p>—No veo lo gracioso.</p><p>—Porque no te viste cuando Token te tiró el diccionario. —Comentó suspirando en tono melancólico. —Ahora tiene que encargarse de Tweek... Rayos, parecía una chica, pudo ser mi oportunidad de olvidar.</p><p>—Clyde, mejor cásate con los tacos.</p><p>—¿Sería legal? —El azabache no pudo evitar querer golpearse al ver que su amigo lo tomaba en serio, ¡Va a terminar follando la comida!</p><p>—¿Has hablado con Bebe? Te hace falta follar seguro. —Esta vez se ganó un codazo directo en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire. ¿Era el día de golpea a Craig o qué?</p><p>Cuando iba a murmurar una disculpa sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases, rápidamente ambos se fueron por el mismo camino de siempre para no llegar tarde con Garrison, no querían escucharlo regañarlos en especial ahora que ya no era presidente y estaba de peor humor que antes.</p><p>Token ya se hallaba ahí con Tweek ocupando el lugar que normalmente pertenecía a Clyde, al parecer este no dejaría que el rubio se siente con Craig o algún otro idiota, ya lo habían estresado lo suficiente.</p><p>—¿Entonces este será mi lugar durante todo el año? —Cuestionó el de voz temblorosa algo extrañado por tener ese lugar justo al lado del que podría decirse que era el mejor amigo de Craig.</p><p>—Sí. —Token parecía estar decidido a hacer a Clyde moverse.</p><p>—No. —Contradijo el castaño recién entrando al notar como lo habían reemplazado. —Te tocaría sentarte a atrás con Craig.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>—Lo que sea, solo déjame pasar, Clyde. —Al levantar la mirada el rubio se encontró con el dueño de la voz no pudo evitar temblar, <em>¡Jesucristo! Que no lo golpeen.</em></p><p>—No creo que sea buena idea, Tweek se sentirá cómodo. —Token se limitaba a permanecer tranquilo esperando que el rubio dejara de temblar ante la presencia de su amigo.</p><p>—Ni que lo fuera a perturbar más de lo que ya está. —Y así se ganó otra mala mirada por parte del moreno que se negaba a dejar ir del rubio. Craig no iba a matarlo o golpearlo como había dicho antes, pero parecía ser que quizás había aprendido un poco a actuar como Tweek lo hacía.</p><p>—¡Ah! No quiero causar p-problemas, estaré bien. —Interrumpió el rubio levantándose para tomar asiento en uno de los pupitres de atrás, lo cuál hizo que Clyde por fin moviera su trasero para que Craig, al fin, fuera a su lugar.</p><p>¿Y Ahora? Después de dos incidentes tenía al rubio a su lado, ¿Debería indagar el por qué de su singular manera de actuar? Después de todo Craig no fue el que desapareció sin razón alguna, pero una vez más no quería demostrar que aquello le importaba tanto.</p><p>—No soy el que tendría que disculparse. —Bien, así se inicia Craig.</p><p>—¡Lo sé! No quise incomodarte o a Clyde, pero Token es el primero que me recibió de manera amable, aparte de Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters. P-Pero ellos siempre están con Cartman y… ¡Es demasiada presión! Estar cerca de él. —Aunque si le preguntaran a Craig eso no era lo que se refería, pero debía admitir que esos eran una mala formula.</p><p>—Si lo quieres es amabilidad deberías ir con las chicas. —No, eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Se supone que había madurado y superado aquel tema que no quería mencionar —Eres tan delicado que no pareces un chico de todas formas.</p><p>El rubio se limitó a tiritar mientras se encogía en su asiento, no sabía que responder ante aquel comentario. Solo sabía que iba a extrañar sentarse al lado de Token y que Craig no planeaba ser su amigo, parecía odiarlo. Pero se imaginaba el porqué, tampoco quería explicar lo que ya le había comentado a Token. Si lo hacía seguro le daba un ataque de ansiedad enorme y ahora prefería no perder clase.</p><p>Por su parte en azabache se encontraba irritado, ¿Por qué lo había tratado de esa forma? Ya lo tenía temblando, lo había asustado y esta vez con toda la intensión, pero no entendía el por qué… Más bien no quería admitir el por qué de sus tratos. El rubio no le había hecho absolutamente nada -sin contar su desaparición cuando eran niños, pero eso esta superado-, quizás era producto de su tranquilidad interrumpida por este. Sin embargo, algo sobre Tweek le fastidiaba mucho. Su pequeña contextura encogida por sus palabras tiritando en voz baja, era muy irritante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por los Kudos y comentarios, esta historia la publiqué en el 2016, pero me encontré en una situación donde no pude terminarla. Pero ahora estoy con muchas ganas de hacerlo, solo estoy haciendo pequeños cambios y publicando los capítulos que ya tenía escritos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ╰Don’t cut me down, don’t throw me out╮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tweek no podía comprender el porqué de los ataques de Craig, creía que todo estaba en el pasado. Después de todo se había tenido que ir del pueblo para tener un mejor tratamiento de ansiedad; el cuál lo dejó sin ataques en la madrugada y le permitió dormir mejor por las noches. Pero ahora se encontraba con un frío y hostil Craig, ¡Ya hasta se había ofrecido a dejar a Token en paz! Pero al parecer, ese no era el problema. La situación de estar sentado a su lado solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso, ya de por sí Craig le causaba terror, esto no ayudaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek notaba algo de hostilidad viniendo de Clyde también. Al parecer a este sí le fastidiaba las atenciones que Token estaba teniendo con él, pero aquello no era su culpa. Token era la única persona que lo trataba de una manera decente y sin expresar molestia. —¿Ahora nos cambiaste por el esquizofrénico? Sé que te gusta cuidar de los demás, pero me tienes a mi… Y a Craig, obviamente. —Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron bastantes sorprendidos ante aquella pregunta, no recordaba llevarse mal con Clyde. Pero recordaba que Clyde era algo posesivo de sus amigos, aunque no tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Uh? Clyde, ¿Estás celoso? —El moreno no entendía a su amigo, sabía que él a veces se pasaba de protector, de “mami” del grupo. Sobretodo con el castaño gracias a los comentarios del cierto sociópata, pero no creía exagerar con Tweek. Era realmente un caso delicado con él, había pasado por mucho esos años lejos de South Park y era bueno volver a verlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sabes que nunca los reemplazaré, pero por si no recuerdas Tweek era parte de nosotros antes. —Dicho esto llevó una de sus manos al suave cabello del chico para acariciarlo con ternura, no evitaba aquellos gestos. —Pero de todas formas no puedes culparme por preocuparme, se sienta al lado de Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde parecía comprender aquello de antemano, Tweek recordaba que a veces Craig solía hacer comentarios algo pasados con Clyde. Pero era la amistad que ellos llevaban y por eso nunca lo había cuestionado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero algo había diferente en su forma de rechazar a Tweek, resentimiento se sentía. Aunque al rubio le gustaba imaginar que entre esos sentimientos encontrados había una mínima gota de cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La campana al fin había sonó dando fin a la clase e inicio a la hora del almuerzo. Pero para Tweek solo significaba una cosa, huir de unos hermosos ojos azules que ahora se encontraban tirándole dagas. Pero los había extrañado, aunque eso no evitaba que pensara que en cualquier momento esas dagas se manifestarían y moriría. ¡Craig iba a matarlo! Incluso si el físico de Tweek parecía débil y de porcelana, este corría como si el mismísimo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo, o en le caso de este los gnomos roba-ropa-interior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo deducir que fuiste una perita en dulce. —Clyde solo consiguió la típica seña de su amigo de cabellos oscuros, lo de siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsk, apenas si le dije un par de cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por segunda vez, Token dejaba caer su diccionario sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo. —¿Qué par de cosas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No es nada malo! Solo que yo no me trago su actuación de regresé, perdón por irme sin avisar no lo vuelvo a hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si algo todos sabían que si Token daba aquella sonrisa que adornaba sus labios en esos momentos, debías correr por tu vida. Exactamente eso hacía Craig, correr por su vida, no sin antes usar a Clyde como escudo empujando al castaño contra el moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cobarde. —Los ojos del mayor se posaron en su amigo adicto a los tacos que había caído en su pecho. Clyde tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sin entender el por qué de la opresión en su pecho. —Hey... ¿Tienes fiebre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah... ¡No! Es que hace calor, ¿Tú no tienes? Creo que mejor vamos a la cafetería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin dar más explicaciones el castaño comenzó a caminar esperando que Token lo siguiera, aunque no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que los pasos tan cercanos eran del nombrado.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este capítulo estaba supuesto a ser largo, pero decidí dividirlo en tres. </p><p>Espero les guste.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>